


Remembrance

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash Febuary 2016 [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Femslah Febuary 2016, Femslash February, Poetry, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I couldn't stop myself from writing poetry.  
> Whelp.

Mikan remembers. 

She remembers being overwhelmed with memories, learning the truth, falling into despair. 

Mikan remembers remembering.

She remembers organising it, preforming it, feeling no regret. 

Mikan remembers killing them. 

She remembers the trial, being discovered, being shot off into space.

Mikan remembers dying. 

She remembers waking up, knowing what she had done, feeling a wave of despair. 

Mikan remembers regretting. 

She remembers how she didn't care, how she forgave her, as happy as ever. 

Mikan remembers falling in love.


End file.
